The Dark Crystal
The Dark Crystal is a 1982s film directed by the late Jim Henson (creator of the ''Muppets ''franchise) and Frank Oz. Though it was considered a family film, it was noticeably darker than any previous material Henson and Oz had ever made. The story is set in the fictious universe of Thra. It tells the story of a Gelfling named Jen, who believes he is the last of his kind. He is told by his dying master the tale of the Crystal of Truth and how it was shattered in two. This in turn caused the UrSkeks to split into two separate species: the UrRu, a race of hunchbacked, gentle mystics, and the Skeksis, a race of vulture-like tyrants (who allegedly wiped out Jen's entire race). The shard of the Crystal is located in Aughra's observatory, and Jen finds it among other shards by playing his flute. Unfortunately, this lets the Skeksis' soldiers, -the Gathrim, know where he is, and they attack and destroy the observatory. Though Aughra is captured, Jen escapes to the swamplands. The next morning, Jen meets up with Kira, another Gelfling, and her dog-like companion, Fizzgig. They manage to escape a Podling village after it is stormed by the Gathrim and many of its denizens are taken hostage. Blaming himself for the Garthim raid, Jen throws away the crystal shard, whereupon Kira reassures him that he is not to blame. The group finds the ruins of a Gelfling city, where the discarded shard lies outside. They soon discover that the shard is par of the Dark Crystal, and to fulfill the prophecy, it must be returned to its place. Riding on furry, long-legged 'Landstriders', the Gelflings arrive at the Castle of the Crystal in the hopes of freeing hostages. They are discovered by the Gathrim and are backed off the edge. Kira flies her companions to safety and try to infiltrate the building through the sewers. There, they encounter the Chamberlain of the Skeksis, who causes a cave-in on Jen and takes Kira prisoner. The Skeksis General restores the Chamberlain to his office for the capturing of Kira and decides to regain his youth by draining the life force out of her. Kira maintains a telepathic connection with Jen, who is still conscious. Only a few drops of the "everlasting essence" are drawn from Kira before she, urged by the telepathic voice of Jen and by the captured Aughra, calls out to the animals imprisoned in the laboratory. They break free and attack the Skeksis scientist who is trying to drain Kira's life force. Kira escapes as her bond with Jen gives him the strength to escape the cave-in, but he is separated from Fizzgig during a confrontation with the Garthim. Aughra escapes her prison while the UrRus enter the castle. The suns of the world of Thra begin to align as Jen and Kira enter the chamber of the Crystal. Apparently, the Skeksis have followed them to claim their reward if the Dark Crystal remains unrestored. Jen tries to restore it, but he drops it accidentally. When Kira grabs it, the Skeksis swarm her. She throws it to Jen as she is slain by the Ritual Master. Just as the UrRus arrive at the chamber, and as the Crystal's Conjunction starts, Jen returns the shard to its place, thus restoring the Crystal. With the crystal restored, the two separate races become one. The leader of the UrSkeks explains their history to Jen, and resurrects Kira. The realm is then restored to its former glory. Alluded to: *Dark Cristal *The Darkest Crystal Category:Allusions